xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Battles
Well I know what to do now. What is that? Follow my lead! Cardinal and Mutable its time for you face us! Zecro I don't think its time for this. I know what I'm doing Yazuni. *Lights start to flash all over the area. Two beings where shown from a distance.* Zecro appeared between the both of them getting into his fighting stance. He spreaded his legs to a wide gesture bending his knees with both of his arms suited by his ribcage. "No greeting?" "It seems we have a different one this time." Yazuni watched from the distance shaking his head, he then put his hood over his head and crossed his arms. Cardinal and Mutable charged Zecro at a blinding speed, Zecro started swinging his arms back and forth rapidly as fast he could but he wasn't touching anything. He then looked around and noticed they were gone. He then focused his mind trying to sense the too and found them. He jumped in the air throwing a spin kick at Cardinal's presnece but he was not affected. Three hundred crystal golem surrounded Yazuni and Zecro. "What the fuck." "Yazuni come on this won't a problem!" The two started to throw mutiple punches and kicks while zipping over each other through the crystal golem destroying with pure ease. More started to spawn and they started to pile up over them. The two started to get irritated by so much force overpowering them with a shockwave destroying them into ash. There twice as more now and Zecro and Yazuni started to box there way through them. "This is boring!" Yazuni brought out his sword and used telekenesis with it to rise them up and destroyed them all. "Oh yeah baby." A cosmic ball projectile was shot at them but they weren't able to take it keeping up a block. The projectile was penetrating through there body itself growing and amplfying more force as the two continued to struggle. Zecro and Yazuni started to power up a sphere themselves made out of void sucking it into there sphere. But there energy attack was disappered like it never existed. A collage of beams were shot at them sparying them with cosmic force. Yazuni and Zecro started teleporting all over the area back handing each of them away from each other but more came and the other beams were coming back to them. Yazuni started to kick each of the blast away at a high alceration and Zecro was taking each beam to his fist having them exploding everytime he connected. The planet they were on was lifted and thrown into a another planeting causing a huge crater knocking them into the surface. The gravity was changing as well it was harder to move while keeping balance. A shower of fire was sprayed at Zecro and Yazuni. "Yazuni hurry get up we don't have time!" The two started dashing away from it. The planet they were on was now incinerated into nothingness and know they were in the depths of space. Mutable appeared double punching Zecro and Yazuni in the chest knocking them through seventeen planets. "Whoa! I can't even move bruh!" "Me....either what the!" They both landed onto a milky way that was sucking them in.